Fun on the Argo II
by Quillcox
Summary: Jason and Piper one shot.


**A little Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Heroes of Olympus one shot between Jason and Piper. Enjoy! Guess who doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Heroes of Olympus? Me!**

* * *

><p>The Argo II was rocking back and forth on its way to Camp Jupiter.<p>

"Leo, what's going on?" asked Piper.

"Sorry, Beauty Queen. Just some turbulence. You'll get used to it." Piper staggered about on the deck.

"No, I won't." she replied. "I always get airsick no matter what air vehicle I'm on…except if Jason is controlling the winds. AND DON'T CALL ME BEAUTY QUEEN!"

"Sorry." muttered Leo.

"Hmph." said Piper.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jason, walking into the room.

"I could use a-" started Leo, but Jason cut him off.

"I was talking to Piper." said Jason, rolling his eyes.

_ "Posset vobis me ad meum locus?"**(1)**_**(A/N: At the end of the story, I will give translations to this. I do not advise using Google Translate or whatever you use, it probably won't translate correctly.)**

_ "Certus, Decus regina."**(2)**_ Piper giggled, and then stopped, hoping that Leo wouldn't hear.

"Should I know what you guys are saying?" asked Leo in confusion.

"No." said Annabeth, who had just walked in the room.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Trust me. You don't." she replied.

"What language are they speaking?" he asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Latin. Which you would know if you kept up with your studies…" she said.

"Hey! I've been working on the Argo II in all my spare time with my siblings! Are they keeping up with their work?"

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Well, I-oh." he said. "Really?" Annabeth nodded confirmation. "Wait, where did Jason and Piper go?" Annabeth shook her head in annoyance and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for getting me away from Leo, Jason." Piper said as soon as they were in her room.<p>

"Of course. Anything." he answered, smiling at her.

"Ugh!" she said, leaning over the side of her bed to throw up.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jason.

"To get my mind off this sickness." she answered. Jason smiled.

"I think I may be able to help with that." he answered coyly. Piper smiled.

"Kiss me." she ordered, not using charmspeak. Jason leaned in and put his lips over hers. Piper couldn't help letting a small moan out. Her mother started to speak in her head.

_"Εκείνος που αγαπάει, γλυκιά μου. Θέλει να πάει όλος ο τρόπος.__"__**(3)**_**(A/N: Whenever a god is speaking, they are speaking Greek. Translations are still at the bottom of the story.) **Piper gave a mental groan. It is really embarrassing for your mother to know every single love related thought that goes through your head. Piper struggled with emotions for a moment, but eventually gave in. Piper wouldn't lie, she experimented. She stuck her hands underneath Jason's shirt, and he growled.

"You like that?" she asked with a small smile.

"Mmph!" he growled.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask for something, you beautiful son of Jupiter?" she asked seductively. Jason smiled.

"Weeee-llllll…" he started.

"Yes?" asked Piper.

"I don't suppose you would like to have a surprise?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Piper.

"If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise." he replied.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Close your eyes." he said. Piper obliged, and she felt Jason move off of the bed.

"You're not leaving, are you?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"Of course not." he answered. Then, Piper heard zippers unzipping and snaps unsnapping.

_"What is going on?"_ she thought.

"Open your eyes." he said. Piper opened her eyes and was nearly shocked into unconsciousness. Jason was standing in front of her, fully naked. She tried not to let her eyes wander down into 'promise land', and focused on his six pack, his ruffled hair, his nipples, his-

"It's all right, Pipes. You can look." If anyone else except her dad called her 'Pipes', she would have had Katoptris at their throat in seconds. She looked down. Her feasting eyes took in his six inch erect dick, fluffy pubic hair, long legs, six inch erect dick-** (A/N:I meant to say that twice)**

"Do you want to do anything?" asked Jason. Piper smiled.

"Please." Jason smiled.

"Get in the bed, Jase!" Piper said, waving him over. He crossed over and got under the covers with Piper and started slipping his cool, clammy hands underneath her bra, undoing the clasp. And naturally, because Piper's delightful mother was Aphrodite, she had hugebreasts. Which naturally caused her trouble in school. Half the times she was kicked out was because some guy stared too long, or he made some kind of perverted comment. As the clasp unclasped, and the bra fell off, Jason smiled at Piper.

"Nice, Piper." he said, grinning.

"Thanks." she answered. He reached down now, feeling for her underwear. He found them and stiffened up. Piper tilted her head in confusion. Then she felt a bolt of power, and a miniature lightning flash. Then her underwear fell off.

"Jason! That was my favorite pair!" He shrugged.

"I'll make it up to you." he answered. He dragged the underwear away from her body and started to feel her vagina. Piper gasped in ecstasy as he touched her spot. She reached towards her dick and started rubbing it. Now it was Jason's turn to sigh in ecstasy.

_ "Sunt vobis parati?"__**(4)**_

_ "Sic."**(5)**_ Jason removed his hands from Piper's vagina Piper's hands from his dick. Piper groaned in dismay. Then something bigger touched her entrance.

"Go." she said. Jason smiled.

"With pleasure." he answered. He jammed in and Piper gasped in pain.

"All right." she said, after about thirty seconds. Jason exited her, and went in again, going at a steady pace.

"Faster." she said. Jason went faster.

"Piper, I'm going to cum!" he said.

"Keep going! For each minute you hold your orgasm, that's a minute more I'll kiss you!" she said. Jason gritted his teeth.

"I can't hold it!" Jason's voice was starting to rise.

"I'm about to!" yelled Piper. They both relaxed for five seconds, and then their muscles tightened, they both felt unnameable pleasure, and released.

"That. Was. Awesome." said Piper.

"Ditto." said Jason. Jason removed himself from Piper, and then they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Jason and Piper entered the steering room **(A/N: I don't know what it is called. Sorry!)**. Leo was dozing in a chair, Thalia was steering, and Annabeth was reading a map.

"Did you have a nice night, you two?" asked Leo. Jason and Piper shared horrified looks.

"Oh, please." said Thalia. "You think we didn't know?"

"Next time, put a gag on her, Sparky." said Leo. "We could hear her screaming from the other side of the ship." Jason looked at Annabeth.

"Aren't you going to lecture us about how we are supposed to be united the camps and the half-bloods?"

"And how we did it at an inappropriate time?" added Piper. Annabeth shook her head.

"Technically, you were uniting the half-bloods." she said. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, of Camp Jupiter, and Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, of Camp Half-Blood."

"And besides." Thalia came in. "It's not like you guys were the only couple who had sex at a bad time. I remember a certain couple who did it one minute before The Titan War." She returned to the wheel, choosing to ignore Annabeth's Evil Eye.

"You and Percy?" asked Piper in disbelief. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You have your sister to thank for that, Piper. If it wasn't for that stupid potion…" she trailed off and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of this story. Hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>

**~Quillcox**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Could you take me to my room?<strong>_

_**(2)Sure, Beauty Queen.**_

_**(3)He loves you, sweetheart. He wants to go all the way.**_

_**(4)Are you ready?**_

_**(5)Yes.**_


End file.
